


Having His Baby

by needtakehave



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-20
Updated: 2010-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needtakehave/pseuds/needtakehave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bundle of joy finally arrives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having His Baby

"I swear someone is going to pay for this! Mother fucking --"

"MOM!" Rory shouted, looking around as Emily Gilmore yelled, "Lorelai!" at the same time.

She lay in a hospital bed with her legs spread wide, ready to give birth to a new baby boy. Or at least, that was what the doctor had told her, but what did he know? He was only a man and it was a man who had gotten her into this position - literally. Lorelai closed her eyes and let out a blood-curdling scream.

"Why can't you give birth with dignity like other women?" Emily asked.

"Oh, I don't know, Mother, maybe because other women don't have something the size of a watermelon inside their uterus. Because -" she started before Rory butted in again with a peaceful, "Let's all try to get along for the sake of the baby if nothing else."

Lorelai looked away and Emily let out a huff.

"Where is Luke and your grandfather, Rory?" Emily demanded.

Rory gulped, "Well, I think Luke was pacing back in the waiting room and grandfather is in the waiting room trying to get someone to let him smoke his cigars."

"He knows he isn't allowed to smoke those!" Emily let out, rushing from the room just as Luke entered, looking panicked.

He went to Lorelai's side and smiled down at her.

"You look lovely, an almost mother...."

"A Mack truck is what I look like."

Rory left quietly. Just as she was leaving, she heard screams, what she later confirmed were the beginnings of birth contractions.

Her mother actually gave birth to a baby girl whom they named 'Arabella'.

See, she had called it, men didn't know a damned thing. She had a girl - not a boy.

"A baby girl...." she whispered, looking down into her new daughter's sleeping face.

"A baby girl," Luke confirmed.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, comments and kudos feed the inspiration bunny, so keep em coming, please!


End file.
